


Is it Love... Or Pity?

by TheItalianAlchemist



Series: Logince/Moxiety fics [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Background Deceit Sanders, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, moxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheItalianAlchemist/pseuds/TheItalianAlchemist
Summary: We read Logan and Roman's side, now let's read Patton and Virgil's side of the story of the day.





	Is it Love... Or Pity?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation/flipside to "Random Question" but it can be read on its own.

That night Virgil actually got a decent amount of sleep alone in his room. Patton gave him a rather large baby seal plushie for when they weren’t able to snuggle with each other. So when he woke up and went into the kitchen that day, he had his jacket around his waist instead of completely on and the plushie in his arms.

“Good morning, Virge,” Patton said calmly with a huge smile on his face, “I’m sorr-.”

Virgil raised his hand for Patton to stop before saying, “Pat, there is no reason to apologize, you were just getting off of a cold that was bordering the flu. It’s perfectly fine, besides, Jacob here helped me last night.” He smirked lightly while lifting it up.

Patton put down the spatula he was using to cook breakfast. “You really love that plushie, don’t you?” he giggled.

“Yeah, but it will never beat the warmth of laying next to you,” Virgil had placed the toy on the kitchen table and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, “I mean it, Patton.” He kissed the other trait on the cheek before resting his head on their shoulder.

Patton kissed Virgil’s hair before going back to making breakfast. “It’s almost done, do you want to go wake up Roman and Logan for me?” he asked his boyfriend.

“No need for me, I’m already here,” Logan replied which made Virgil jump a little away from Patton.

“Oh, hey, Logan,” Virgil said before taking a calming breath to cease the racing of his heart.

“I apologize, Virgil, I did not mean to scare you,” Logan replied before going to make himself a cup of coffee, “did you sleep adequately last night?”

“Y-yeah, I did actually, it wasn’t the best amount of sleep but it was more than I used to get.”

“That is excellent to hear, and how about you, Patton?”

“I’ve had better honestly, but it wasn’t the worst night for me,” Patton told him, “besides, I know tonight will be better.”

“Oh, and why is that, Patton?”

“Cause I’ll be with my favorite snuggle buddy tonight,” Patton beamed before giggling when he noticed a small blush appear on Virgil’s face.

“I-I’m gonna go get Roman,” the anxious side said quickly before grabbing Jacob and leaving the kitchen. All of this made Patton giggle again before dishing out breakfast.

 

\--

 

In the afternoon Patton and Virgil were snuggling together while watching Winnie the Pooh. Virgil had his head resting on Patton’s shoulder while the latter Side had his arm wrapped gently around his boyfriend.

Even though he had a good night sleep, Virgil was comfortable to the point of falling asleep on Patton’s shoulder. Patton noticed with a slight giggle before gently moving Virgil’s head to his lap and running his fingers through the anxious side’s hair.

 

-

 

_Virgil was calmly, floating in his dream before trying to move around. He found that on his back was a pair of silverish wings that were completely in his cont_ rol.

These look more like something Romano would have, _he thought with a smirk. He gently flapped them once to test their strength before making them extend and actually flying._

_It felt amazing to Virgil. Normally he would be freaking out about the height if he saw the ground. Even though he couldn’t see anything around he could feel the wind on his face and going through his hair._

_To his left Virgil saw a small gentle light, he didn’t know what it was so the side cautiously flew towards it to investigate. As he got closer, a world started to appear around him. Green filled Virgil’s vision before it formed into trees and fields and an ocean not too far away from him._

_His anxiety started to rise when he saw how high he was, but the side was able to calm down before it affected Thomas._

_Ok, it’s fine, you’re fine,” he whispered out loud and continued to fly._

Are you sure though? _He heard something ask him._ Are you sure that you’re going to be alright?

_He whipped his body around, making him a little dizzy, and quickly checked to see what was talking to him. Virgil couldn’t see anything except small orbs of light._

Do they even like you?

Are you making them scared?

You’re rubbing off on them.

_“No I’m not,” Virgil said sharply, “Patton loves me and I love him.”_

Are you sure it’s love…

Or is it pity?

_The orbs continued whispering to him and, unknowingly to Virgil, they were getting closer until they engulfed him completely._

_He could see nothing but the bright light and it was over stimulating, his heart-rate picked up and his breathing became shallower. The anxious side tried to steady his breathing but no matter what he did, it just got worse._

_"Nononononononono,” he shook his head, “you need to stay calm for Thomas. Just wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!”_

 

-

 

Virgil shot up into a sitting position, barely registering that his legs were over the arm of the couch. Patton warned him quietly before giving Virgil a hug and running his fingers through the Anxious side’s hair.

“C’mon let’s go upstairs,” Morality whispered and gently led him up the stair and towards Virgil’s room.

“N-no,” Virgil stopped before they arrived at the dark colored door, “n-not th-there.” He led Patton passed it and into a different door.

It opened to reveal a dark room with a couch, bed, small tv, and a lot of plushies. Without saying another word, Virgil sat down on the bed and hugged Jacob the baby seal plushie that he summoned from his room.

“What is this place, Virgil?” Patton asked while sitting down next to his partner and gently hugging him.

“A version of my dream space,” the other answered quietly, “I used to come here a lot when you guys hated me. It was one, if not the only, place where I could escape the voices in my head.”

“I’m sorry about that,” Patton whispered, “and I never hated you.” He pulled Virgil closer and kissed his head.

Next thing both of them knew, a loud noise sounded through the still open door, making both of them jump and Virgil let out an equally loud noise that sounded like a cat’s yowl.

“Do the breathing exercise, Sweetie, in for 4, hold for 7, and out for 8,” Patton told him and counted off each time. It took a few minutes but Virgil calmed down again.

“Thank you, Patton,” Virgil whispered after a little bit, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Virge,” Patton replied before asking, “do you want to talk about what you dreamt. You don’t have to but I think it might help.”

“I-it’s fine, it didn’t scare me as much as it looked like.” Right outside the door a shadow appeared and let out a hiss, making Virgil stiffen up.

“Virge,” Patton gently grabbed his partner’s chin and turned his face to look at him with a gentle smile, “you know how I feel about lying.”

Tears started falling down Virgil’s face, stained by the eyeshadow under his eyes. “I-I’m sorry, P-Patton,” he whispered. He recalled all that he could remember of the dream. The wings, the flying, and the orbs of light, but hesitated about what the orbs said.

“Patton… do you actually love me or is it just pity?”

“Of course I love you and no it isn’t pity love or fatherly love. My love for you is pure and true.”

Virgil smiled and cupped Patton’s cheek before closing the distance between them a little bit. “Can I?” he asked.

“Always.”

Virgil closed the gap completely and pressed his lips against Patton’s lightly. Patton deepened it a little bit before they broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other.

The fatherly side giggled lightly before relaxing into the bed. “I think we’ve deserved a nap now and a cookie afterwards,” Patton told Virgil, “and don’t worry, I’ll be right here holding you the whole time.”

“Thank you, Pat,” Virgil kissed his boyfriend on the cheek before completely snuggling against him.

About half an hour later, Roman and Logan finally found the room the other two sides were in. “Well, this explains why we couldn’t find them, though what is this place?” Roman asked.

“If I were to take a guess, this is either Patton or Virgil’s dream space, but I am not entirely sure about that,” Logan responded with a small smile.

“Well, it looks like Virgil is alright, so we can let them take a nap for now.”

“Agreed.”

The logical and creative sides shut the door so that it was slightly ajar and left the other two to sleep after the scare earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this story and for all the hits on my last one, it means a lot to me. I would also like to thank my friend, Willma, who has betaed this for me and helped me figure out a few things. Comments, kudos, and creative criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
